Ghost Square
by strawberrysodapop
Summary: Reffie for The Sacred and Profane! Reno and Yuffie get stuck at Gold Saucer and have to spend the night in Ghost Square.


My first fic, wrote for The Sacred and Profane! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was their second date – the first was spent in Edge where they had dinner, and after Reno walked her back to her apartment she had to remind him at least four times she did not invite guys in on the first date. He tried anyway.

Of course when Reno asked her if she'd go with him on his weekend off to Gold Saucer, she was ecstatic. They spent the day playing games, betting on chocobo races, and just spending time getting to know each other a little better.

As their day came to an end, they scrolled out of the Gold Saucer and walk to the ropeway, only to see the sign "**OUT OF ORDER**" posted on it. As they near closer, the guy dressed as a chocobo calls them out.

He waddles up to them, looking ridiculous in his outfit. "Hey sorry folks, the rope broke, won't be repaired until the morning."

"W-what?! What are we supposed to do!" Yuffie screeched.

"Sorry Ma'ma, but looks like you two will be stuck here for tonight, we have rooms open up in the Ghost Square, free for the inconvenience of the broken ropeway."

At the chocobo guy's response, Yuffie shuddered a little. She's always tried her best to stay away from creepy stuff. Thoughts of meeting Vincent in his coffin come back into her head and she _reallyreallyreally_ doesn't want to stay there the night, so she looks at Reno, hoping he'll have the answer.

But no, he nods says "Alright, yo! Free housing, sweet." He grabs Yuffie's hand and starts walking, and notices how extremely slow Yuffie is moving.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"N-nothing!!" she bellows out.

He smirks, thinking this is too good to be true. Could the person who claims she is the greatest ninja ever, be afraid of ghosts? He decides to test his theory before asking her directly; plus he enjoys messing with her, she always makes the cutest faces.

"That Ghost Square is sweet, yo. I heard that some people can see how they are gonna die and when, and talk with past people they've known. Shit, I hope Sephiroth doesn't show up, looks like his kind of place, don't you think, yo?"

He decides he's right when he sees Yuffie turn a few shades paler.

"I even heard that some people go missing and are never seen again, yo." He added this in casually, trying to hide his smirk.

When they arrived at the bottom of Ghost Square, Yuffie stiffened, turned around, and started to leave.

"Hey Yuffs, where you going?"

"I-I can't stay in there!" She stammered.

"Not scared, are you, yo?"

"N-no! It's just….. uhmm… you know…." She goes silent, not able to come up with a quick lie. She decides to give Reno her cutest smile instead, and tell him that he is a Turkey, he can get someone to come get them or something.

However, she never gets the chance. Reno strolled over to her, picked her up (despite her kicking and yelling) and after a few minutes of walking and fighting, gets her into the lobby of the hotel.

Yuffie decides to give in because when they get in people are looking at them strangely – and not only that but all the staff are wearing creepy outfits, and she decides that Reno's really the only one she wants to be near right now, and he's obviously wanting to just stay here. They check in and are lead up to their room.

"See, it's not too bad." Reno says as he plops down on the bed, and winks seductively at Yuffie. She rolls her eyes, stays slient, and just stares at him which concerns him because Yuffie is never quite.

"Look babe, I know you're scared of this ghost shit, but nothing's gonna happen, the dead are dead, they can't get you."

"Y-you knew I was scared?!"

"Kind of hard not to notice…"

"And you still made us stay here?!"

He gives her one of his trademark smiles. "Well we don't have to sleep any if you're too scared… I mean, there are _other _things we can do…" he says.

She throws her arms up in the air, adding some dramatization to her statement, "No way you pervert! I'm not doing anything when there are probably dead people watching us!"

"I told you babe, ghost are not real." He gets up after this statement, because if he's going to be alone in a hotel room with Yuffie, he's going try to get what he wants. And right now, he wants her.

Reno pushes her back on the bed, tells her he won't let anything get her, and closes the gap between their lips.

Yuffie starts to think that maybe this ghost stuff isn't really real and she really doesn't care because Reno's lips are devouring hers and he's _sososo_ amazing and—

They hear someone crying under the bed. Yuffie freezes up, Reno's eyes widen and they just stay still for what seems like a century. The crying continues and after a hushed conversation, Yuffie finally convinces Reno to look under the bed.

He gets up and looks after cursing his bad luck – whoever is under his bed he thinks he will kill for getting in the way of him getting some – but when he finally gets to the floor and looks, no one and nothing is there. He is not going to believe in ghosts. He tells Yuffie it's probably someone in the room below them, since they are on the third floor, and that the floors are probably thin. He resumes his position on Yuffie, happy that she accepted his logical response to what happens.

As he starts moving his hands down her body and starts kissing her neck, he feels like they are being watched and starts to think Yuffie's paranoia has rubbed off on him. He turns his head slightly to the window and sees a dark figure standing in front of the window.

"Holy shit!!" he jumps up and picks Yuffie up off the bed.

"What's w-wrong?" She asks, clearly out of breath and too distracted from what he was doing to her to notice anything.

"We're leaving, yo."

"What's wrong with you?"

"This place is messed up, babe."

"Come on Tureky, don't tell me you're afraid of little ghosties? You were the one telling me earlier that they don't exist--"

Yuffie's statement was cut off when the window start shaking, the dresser drawers starting moving in and out and the lights started flickering.

Ten minutes later, they were outside the Gold Saucer, sitting next to the ropeway.

Neither of them wanted to talk about what just happened. Reno's pride was broken and Yuffie was feeling creeped out.

He took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders, since they would be spending the rest of the night outside until morning. "So, next time we get it on, we're doing it in one of our beds, yo."

"You're such a pervert, is that really all you think about?"

He shrugged and she kissed his cheek.

Sure Reno was sometimes arrogant, bragged too much, and was one of the biggest perverts she knew. But she couldn't help but feel like life with him would always be an adventure, and as long as the ghosts stayed away, she'd be willing to make a spot for him in her bed on their next date.

When morning came, they were the first to get on the ropeway, and also agreed they would not go on any more dates at the Gold Saucer for a long time.

**END.  
**


End file.
